This R29 research proposes to develop a Multiple Family Group, Psychoeducational Intervention Program for parents of children with serious emotional disturbance (SED) who are enrolled in the New York State Children and Youth Intensive Case Management program located in Onondaga and Oneida counties. It will then compare parent outcomes associated with this intervention (Children and Youth Intensive Case Management plus Multiple Family Group, Psychoeducational Intervention) with those experienced by parents enrolled in the Children and Youth Intensive Case Management program only, when parents have been randomly assigned to treatment condition. The Multiple Family Group, Psychoeducational Intervention (MFGPI) program will be developed using l.) focus group data, 2.) the McFarlane MFGPI process model for group sessions and 3.) the Cunningham family system's oriented parent training program. The research uses a two group, pre-post repeated measures design to determine changes in parent support network use, problem solving skills, child management skills for children with SED, satisfaction with services and child behavior. Data on parent outcomes and child behavior will be collected at baseline, 9 months, and 18 months. The specific research questions to be addressed by this investigation are: l.) Is the Children and Youth Intensive Case Management plus MFGPI program more effective than "treatment as usual" in the Children and Youth Intensive Case Management Program for parents of children with SED in increasing parents use of support networks, problem-solving skills, child management skills and improving child behavior? 2.) To what extent are parents satisfied with the Children and Youth Intensive Case Management plus MFGPI program compared with "treatment as usual" in the Children and Youth Intensive Case Management program? 3.) Do the parent outcomes differ when measured at 9 months and at 18 months?